the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Pinkie Pride
Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Pinkie Pride is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/My Little Pony crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot As he oversees an extravagant party he has thrown in Appleloosa, party planner Cheese Sandwich senses a "doozy" of a party being thrown in Ponyville, where Pinkie Pie is gathering supplies to organize her friend Rainbow Dash's "birth-iversary" party celebrating both Rainbow Dash's birthday and anniversary of her move to Ponyville. Pinkie promises to throw Rainbow Dash the best party ever when Cheese Sandwich appears and introduces himself as the premier party planner in Equestria. Though initially delighted to meet a party planner like herself, Pinkie is upset as Cheese enraptures the townsfolk with an impromptu display of party-throwing skills, causing Rainbow Dash and the rest of Pinkie's friends to desert her in their excitement for Cheese's party. Cheese begins building a massive set for Rainbow Dash's party, while all except Pinkie help him build it. Doubting her own partying skills in comparison, Pinkie attempts several odd jobs around Ponyville that end in failure. She returns home and begins to put her party supplies away before looking through an assortment of framed pictures showing various parties she has thrown for her friends and family in the past. With renewed confidence, Pinkie challenges Cheese to a "goof-off", declaring that the winner will be dubbed the single best party planner and headline Rainbow Dash's party. Cheese accepts, and Rainbow Dash is called upon to judge the competition. The two try to outdo each other with increasingly silly and elaborate performances until Pinkie accidentally drops a giant piñata on top of Rainbow Dash. Pinkie realizes that she has let her pride get in the way of Rainbow Dash's party and forfeits the goof-off to Cheese. Pinkie packs up her belongings and prepares to leave Ponyville, deciding to let Cheese take her place. She is stopped by Rainbow Dash and her other friends, who apologize for neglecting her, but Pinkie counters that it's her fault instead, apologizing for her damaging pride and admits the Cheese is Ponyville's new party planner. However, her friends affirm that, while both are talented party planners, Cheese could never replace her as their friend. Cheese arrives and apologizes as well, assuring that he never meant any harm, but rather wanted to impress her with his own partying skills. He then confesses that, contrary to his previous claims of being a partier all his life, he was extremely shy as a colt until he stumbled upon a party thrown by Pinkie, which inspired him to become a party planner himself. Pinkie and Cheese make amends and work together to throw Rainbow Dash a spectacular party before Cheese departs, leaving Pinkie his valued rubber chicken "Boneless" as a gift. Trivia *Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, the Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Pazu, Sheeta, Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris), Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Dawn, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), The Auto Train and Pony Team, Duke, Smudger, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hector, Hank, Flora, Timothy, Marion, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, and Constance guest star in this film. *''Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave'' and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Pinkie Pride were both released in the year, 2014. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Musical films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:The Thomas & Friends/My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Saga